guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Overload
I think the tips here stink. I really don't see this as a good skill to use with interruptions because of the fact that you have to be very skilled to time it right. Instead I think it'd go great with Backfire and/or Diversion... Just my oppinion, and much easier. :I think it would depend on the spell you're trying to interrupt. If it's a long casting time spell, you can easily get both Overload and then your interrupt. But if it's a faster spell (1 sec maybe), then perhaps not. It may slow down your reaction time compared to if you had a pure interrupt build, since you have to think quickly about which of the two choices you want to make. Ryard 11:06, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::Notes were lame. The skill does NOT say it interrupts, why should we put a not saying that the skill does not interrupt? We should put that in every skill in the wiki. Also, why is it portrayed as "you have to choose either to Overload or interrupt" and finally the part about "good for mesmers watching the skill monitory intently" is too basic. ::In terms of interesting usage, I think the best and most obvious usage is with Migraine and Arcane Conundrum to severly punish those who would dare to cast while slowed down. And unlike interrupt skills, this has a recharge of 5 seconds, along with Wastrel's Worry, you can inflict 200 dmg on an Air Spiker who is trying to cast Orb through Migraine in 4 seconds (two wastrels and one overload). --Karlos 11:20, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::Echo would be sweet too. 213.84.230.131 :::: in terms of damage per activation, this skill is almost on par with flare, yet flare is superior in terms of dps, and is unconditional damage (provided it isn't blocked). Who actually brings this skill???--Wu is me 09:11, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Mesmers. -67.87.113.101 07:02, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: ^^ I lolled! RT | Talk 07:07, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I bring it on my Echo Domination Mesmer to AB. If I'm in a bind and have the Echo to waste, I put Frustration on the target and then Echo Overload and spam it. With a 40/40 Dom. set as well, you can kill someone before he finishes something with a cast time of 3 seconds (sometimes 2 second cast times if the target has a low max HP). And this is miles better than Flare; faster cast time, not a projectile (cannot be dodged) and the damage is armor-ignoring. Even if he doesn't use spells--I've killed warriors solo using only Dash and two copies of Overload. Vehemoth 00:05, 17 December 2007 (UTC) How does the AI use Overload? If you put this on a hench or hero, will he spam it like an idiot or wait for the target to actually cast something? — 130.58 (talk) 23:55, 21 November 2006 (CST) The Kurzick/Luxon Mesmers in AB are good at using this at just the right times, not sure about heroes though. Tycn 03:08, 8 February 2007 (CST) This or Energy Burn in PvP? In terms of just damage, which would be smarter to take? Energy Burn is 80 dmg every 22 seconds for 5 energy, while Overload is much lower, yet better on casters. HELP! :You don't want to deal damage at random, especially as a mesmer. If you're going to contribute damage, you want to energy burn (or shatter enchant or spiritual pain or something) along with a spike, not just when it's recharged. --Fyren 06:58, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::This is much better for pure pressure though. 68.62.233.226 11:24, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Buffed now, i think i like :o .....if someone's casting a 2sec spell, you can use this + power spike for 210+dmg. P A R A S I T I C 05:47, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Which makes it highly amazing in AB for dealing with elles and neckties.--Carmine 16:03, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Spam this for a while. Enchanters Conundrum, Shatter Delusions, this. BAMPH! Pain. Ouch. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:09, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'm in love with this skill. The ability to do 90 damage out of nowhere at almost any moment is cool. The 40 unconditional damage also makes it kinda valid for spamming in between other spells. Mesmers got 1337 e-management anyways. Zyber 20:02, 29 February 2008 (UTC)